LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 February 2013
12:29 Hi 12:30 :l 12:30 this is concerning 12:30 chat is empty 12:30 afk then 12:50 hey 12:52 daggum it! 12:53 nobody is here 12:53 Hey guys 12:53 Any1 here 12:53 me!!! 12:53 Somebody! 12:53 fre 12:53 few* 12:53 i thought i was in space 12:54 earth 2 mythrun 12:54 do u copy? 12:54 12:55 Any1 12:56 hi 12:56 Do u have MC 12:56 12:56 yup 12:56 have a server 12:56 im kinda a noob tho 12:56 no 12:56 Ah 12:56 my 32nd newb in my presens 12:57 *presence 12:57 Okay 12:57 see, you are better at MC, and I am better at spelling 12:57 so it evens out 12:57 12:58 Okay? 12:58 Hah! Grammer back at you! 12:58 wut? 12:58 IDK 12:58 Nvm 12:58 haha k 12:59 so do you want to play mc? 12:59 nah 12:59 watching something 12:59 oh ok 01:03 ah people 01:03 Hiklo 01:03 *Hilo 01:03 Hey 01:03 hola 01:03 Como estas? 01:04 Asta Luago 01:04 haha 01:04 bye 01:04 01:04 Those are the only two spanish words I know Im not actuallt leaving 01:04 01:05 for the future, its hasta luego 01:05 01:05 Espanol uno! 01:05 my easiest class 01:09 01:09 01:09 01:09 01:09 01:09 01:09 01:09 01:09 01:09 01:09 sSOMuch lag 01:09 01:09 01:09 its rough 01:09 so whats up? 01:10 rendering 01:10 ah less lag 01:11 thats good 01:11 Hi Hunter 01:11 Hey 01:11 hi 01:11 sup 01:12 lag is back 01:12 youtube dosnt like me! 01:12 Im playing the facebook game called backyard monsters 01:12 ah 01:12 Its pretty intense 01:14 So I need a backround for the LUC banner 01:14 *LUC Server 01:14 luc? 01:15 LEGO Uni-Craft 01:15 lego universe craft? 01:15 wow i was kinda right 01:15 01:15 Halo 01:15 Hello. 01:15 chippppp 01:17 so polt, do you need to know coding to do this uni-craft? 01:17 or is there a software to do it 01:17 Im head advertiser 01:17 http://legouni-craft.webs.com/ 01:17 I design the logos and banners 01:17 other such things 01:17 Hunter is leader 01:18 Aye 01:18 thats pretty cool 01:19 I must go soon 01:19 I need a backround 01:20 What do the server admins like? 01:20 Can u explain what its for so i can understand? 01:20 A baner for the server admins 01:21 I need a backround 01:21 ah, idk. none of em have much in comin 01:21 I'll do individual one sthen 01:21 gtg 01:21 k 01:22 we shall discus this matter laten then 01:22 *later 01:25 so whats up? 01:27 oh maybe nobody is here 01:27 Uh 01:27 KK 01:27 hiiiii 01:27 What is HBB's IP 01:27 buddy 01:27 idk 01:41 o hi 01:43 BBL. 04:10 Hey guys major question 04:10 how do you get your channel icon uo here like this guy did 04:11 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGteI4EJ5E4 11:27 Hai 11:28 Bai 02:17 HI. 03:03 Halo 04:31 hi 04:46 hi 05:34 hello c hip. 05:45 Hey 05:45 BRB 05:45 05:48 Anyone here? 05:50 Hello, CHP. 05:50 Hey! 05:50 05:51 Humans! 05:51 Humans? Where? 05:51 05:51 Just got back from church so thought I would stop by the LU Wiki Chat. 05:52 Okay. Welcome back. 05:52 Thanks! : 05:52 05:53 05:53 05:54 Well then, guess I will exit for now. Have a great day Chip! 05:54 Bye, CHP. 06:03 Hello, TBF. 06:07 06:11 Welcome back, TBF. 06:19 Hello, ESL. 06:34 GTG. See you later. 07:37 hmm 08:15 hi 09:36 hi 09:37 Hello? 09:37 Hello? 09:37 hi 09:37 do you and hunter have the nexus tower yet? 09:39 We've had it for months. 09:39 cool i am going to go an the server http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7mtCXJTqpxc 09:41 how do i get to it? 09:43 COOL 09:57 Hello Mythrun.' 10:06 Hi guys! 10:06 been a week since I been properly on chat, how are you all? 10:07 Hi Chip 10:07 Hello. 10:08 I have come home to see my family. Unsurprisingly, I am playing with my LU minifigs while typing 10:08 Okay. 10:08 aah, chat is so dead 10:08 As always. 10:09 10:10 so... 10:10 you got any ideas to get conversation going again? 10:10 Hmm. 10:10 How about that airplane food? 10:10 Yeah, what's up with that? xD 10:13 I think that killed chat more 10:16 Hi Hikai 10:16 hello 10:17 Hello, Hikai. 10:17 working on my minecraft texture pack items 10:17 cool! 10:17 That sounds fun. 10:17 not really 10:17 so hard 10:18 what should ther bow be... 10:18 gotta look at lu items.. 10:19 gold sword is a uber hammer :3 10:20 10:20 well its got 32 hits then its broken xD 10:20 diamond sword is heroic force blade 10:20 iron sword is basic shortsword 10:20 and wood is well melstrom katana 10:20 Hey Pang! 10:21 Hey Prof 10:21 should bow be pea blaster? 10:21 rofl 10:21 or bananagun? 10:22 hmm 10:22 would be good if you could have multiple types of bow (mod?) as you could use it for all ranged items 10:22 if not, keep it as samurai's bow & arrow 10:22 well then it would be a bit harder 10:22 well i think pea shooter mk2 10:23 10:23 ill post screenshots later.. 10:24 A peashooter? You mean like the one in Plants Vs Zombies? 10:24 gtg, cya all 10:24 bye! 10:24 no the lu one 10:25 there were pee shooters orange green and blue/red/yellow 10:25 Bye, Pangolin. 10:28 GTG. 10:28 bye 10:36 Oh, seems I've just missed Pangolin. Pity. 10:37 10:37 and hi 10:38 i love my texture pack 10:39 If you say so. But why do you love it so much? 10:40 it has maelstrom katana's pea shooters ninja armor you know :3 10:40 i put a photo up 10:49 It seems it has to take all the slots. Does it count as a headgear too? Like ninja hood? 11:23 lost 11:23 server please? :3 11:23 also mythrun mod news? 11:24 .......... 2013 02 03